


let's leave it to chance

by fallingyams



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not really though just a minor change, Pre-Relationship, does this even count as a meet cute, no beta we die, there is zero romance in this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyams/pseuds/fallingyams
Summary: Ren was already starting to regret coming. He felt incredibly out of place among the crowd, his blue striped tee and jeans a stark contrast to the sea of red. What's the worst that could happen? He had said. If only he had known.Or, a chance encounter in which Ren is not yet a member of Argonavis and first meets Nayuta at a Gyroaxia live show.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	let's leave it to chance

**Author's Note:**

> So my roommate kept bugging me to write this and I finally caved I guess. I haven't written anything in a long, long time so please bear with me and my rusty writing. It's just a cute little short because I love them.

Ren was already starting to regret coming. He felt incredibly out of place among the crowd, his blue striped tee and jeans a stark contrast to the sea of red. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He had said. If only he had known.

The ticket had been a throwaway gesture by the staff at his usual karaoke place. Apparently one of the part-timers suddenly had an appointment and couldn't find anyone to attend the concert on such short notice.

_"You should go if you like singing, they're pretty popular!"_

_"Eh? I…" Ren had begun to protest._

_"Yeah, I think they're having an event or something too. Why not give it a shot?"_

_Ren deflated and reluctantly reached out as the counter staff pat the ticket gently into his hands. Well, he figured, he had nothing to lose anyway, right?_

Wrong.

Absolutely wrong. Ren questioned every life decision that had led him to that moment. Sure, the concert was great. The music was amazing and the vocalist even more so. Gyroaxia was indeed a band on a completely different level from any others he had heard. There was something enthralling about their music; something about the way their silver-haired vocalist sang that kept all eyes on him. 

But beneath the heat of the spotlight and the crushing weight of the audience’s gaze on him, Ren wished for nothing more than to disappear into the ground. Why of all people would he be picked for the special event? _Aren’t there at least another thousand or so people here? Some god out there must hate me._

The crowd around him ribbed at him good-naturedly, telling him not to waste his chance. When else would he ever get to sing alongside Gyroaxia? People would kill to be in his shoes. Could he even sing? Ren was about to wave their comments off and suggest that they choose someone else, but a voice cut through the room before he could speak.

“Oi. Stop wasting my time. You in blue, get up here.” The glare of one irate Asahi Nayuta seemed to burn a hole in Ren’s face, causing him to bark out a startled “Y-yes!” before scampering towards the stage.

"Pick a song."

"I- uh- " What song? Did he have to pick a Gyroaxia song? Could they sing any song he chose? Ah, maybe _Star Five_...? No, the band probably wouldn't be able to play that. What to do, what to do.

"Tch. Hurry _up."_

Ren squeaked out an apology and hesitantly looked over at the other members of the band. "Ah... _Revolution_ …?" 

"Well then, shall we start?" With a reassuring nod from the red-haired guitarist, Ren turned back to face Nayuta, doing his best to ignore the now silent crowd who looked at them in a mix of anticipation and amusement. 

Nayuta simply rolled his eyes and gestured at the other members to hurry up and start. Ren inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself, but the other interrupted his thoughts.

"You. Don't embarrass me." And without waiting for a response, the vocalist turned back to the audience.

" _Revolution."_

And the world burst into colour, a strange energy humming through Ren's body with the music. Almost like a possession, he opened his mouth to sing with the passion that suddenly filled him to the brim. 

The feeling of standing on the stage to sing was exhilarating.

All he could hear was the pounding of his own heart in his chest and the melody of his voice that now sounded foreign to him, drowning out the music and the cheers of the crowd and the steady buzz of static. His voice melded with Nayuta's, creating a hypnotic resonance. For a brief moment, he swore that the notes of the music had materialised into colour; a bold blue against a vivid red that danced around him and the other vocalist.

"Whoa! They're crazy good?"

Wrapped up in his own world, he barely noticed the audience's wild cheering, surprised and amazed at how well he was singing. His voice had its own charm, enchanting the listeners as much as Nayuta's did.

As the song winded down, he internally mourned that the end was approaching. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to sing on stage forever. He was addicted to the feeling of standing on that stage now that he had a taste of what it was like. 

_"My revolution that begins now!"_

And yet all too soon, the song had come to an end. Even as Ren's breaths came out in laboured pants, he couldn't erase the wide smile on his face. Every fibre of his being was alive. Had he been missing out on this his whole life? God, he wanted to sing some more. Karaoke could never hold a candle to this.

"You. What's your name?"

Oh. Nayuta was speaking to him.

"N-Nanahoshi Ren."

"Nanahoshi Ren." The way Nayuta said his name was heavy with meaning. He liked the way his name rolled off his tongue. "You can do better than that."

Yes. He could. There was no way he could be satisfied with this now. He _had_ to get better, he wanted to be acknowledged like this again by someone as amazing as Asahi Nayuta himself. He wanted his singing to touch hearts just like Nayuta did. He had to stand on a stage like this again-

Nayuta suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. "Tch. Get better and meet me again on the stage. Don't waste that talent." With that, Nayuta twisted around and walked off the stage with a huff, a clear dismissal. Unfazed, Ren beamed and shouted to his retreating figure. 

"Yes! I promise. We'll meet again, Nayuta-kun."

* * *

  
  


And if Ren happened to stumble across a humble flyer looking for band members days later, no one would fault him for immediately dialing the number.


End file.
